


First Time

by Lawlerbawler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassment, First Time, M/M, Sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlerbawler/pseuds/Lawlerbawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius find themselves in a heated snog and decide to take things further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Remus and Sirius had only been dating for a few weeks. Since that first kiss over two weeks ago, they’d been in the stage of getting to know each other. But, already being best mates, it was more of an intimate getting to know each other. They would spend most evenings in the confines of one of the four-post beds, curtains drawn for privacy, in the midst of an intense snog session. After being interrupted a few too many times already by a flustered James and embarrassed Peter, they were now fortunate that the others had caught on. Curtains drawn means do not disturb. 

This particular night, was much like other ones. Remus and Sirius headed up to Sirius’ bed shortly after the latter returned from Quidditch practice. It started with a few soft kisses, and noses brushing together. Soon followed by the slide of tongues and shirts being removed. Sirius was the only one Remus was comfortable with seeing his scars and enjoyed the skin-on-skin contact. Soft moans left parted lips as their kiss deepened, hips pushing up to grind against hips. Fingers were tangled in each other’s hair, both eager to push things further. As a couple, they’d so far taken things pretty far. For only having dated a few weeks, they’d done almost everything. Everything except sex. They hadn’t pushed themselves that far... yet. Both boys had their reasons to be nervous. Remus was still a virgin, Sirius being the first person he was ever intimate with. Sirius on the other hand was not. He’d had sex before. There were a few girls around the school that he’d previously dated. However, he’d never experimented with another boy before. So this was all new to him. 

Sirius pushed his hips down against the other boy’s enjoying the sense of relief the slight friction was bringing to his still hardening cock. His eyes were fixed on the boy under him, passion burning within them. The look was driving Remus mad and he nodded his head, hands running slowly down the other’s back. “Yes. Tonight... Let’s... All the way.” His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, embarrassed to admit what he wanted. The eyes continued to stare, a grin forming below. “Oh gods, yes.” He heard Sirius murmur, before their lips were pressed together in a bruising kiss. 

There was a desperate fumble for buttons and zippers on jeans, as they both tried eagerly to undress the other. The lack of clothes made things become more intense. The feel of their hard members gliding against each other was making Remus impatient and he pulled back from the heavy kiss, panting. “Wait... you know I’m a... I’ve never. And well, I know you h-have.” He swallowed thickly, looking off to the side. He felt a gentle hand touch his cheek, his head being turned to look back at the other. “Moony, I know. Though, you are my first male conquest. Either way. I’m not going to hurt you. Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sirius whispered softly, his lips brushing against the brunettes in a slow, loving kiss. 

“I know... I trust you. However... err... condom?” Remus’ cheeks flared a bright red in colour at suggesting they use a condom. Sirius only nodded, much to Remus’ relief. The young Black quickly peeked his head out of the curtains to see if their other two friends were around before he climbed out of bed and headed to his trunk to search for their supplies. “Shit.” A confused Remus peaked his head out, “What?” He asked, his brows knitted studying Sirius, who was walking back to the bed empty handed. “Really? None? ... Well don’t come lookin’ at me. I have no use to store any. Haven’t been planning on...” He let his last sentence trail off. 

Sirius quickly pulled a pair of sweatpants on and ran down to the Common Room, peaking before he left the stairs. Just as he’d suspected, James was sat on the couch with Lily, trying to woe her once more. “Psssst. Prongs. Get o’er here!” He called out, waving his hand to get the other’s attention. When the other boy finally noticed, he crossed his arms standing at the edge of the stairs. “What Sirius? Can’t you see I’m busy?!” He asked, nodding his head towards Lily, giving her a small smile of apology. “Don’t care,” muttered a completely unconcerned Sirius. “Need your help. Condoms. I know you’ve got some... Just... can I have one? Or... four?” He asked, trying to stop any blush from taking over his cheeks. 

James laughed softly, giving a small nod. “Yeah, mate. They’re just in my trunk. There’s other stuff there if you need it too. Didn’t realize you had a bird up there, Pads! Nice going!” He held his hand up for a high five, slowly lowering it once he saw Sirius turn bright red. “Shit! You’re... oh Merlin. Go. Right now. I don’t want to think about this! Just go!” He muttered, his hand moving to rub at his face. He turned and walked back over to Lily, before she too stood and they headed out of the Common Room. Sirius shrugged, heading back upstairs to rummage through James’ trunk. 

After grabbing a few condoms and the brand new tube of lube he found in there, he stripped his pants back off and climbed back into the bed to see Remus waiting. “Where’d you get them?” He asked, leaning up to wrap his arms around Sirius’ neck, pulling him down into a kiss. “Doesn’t matter.” Was the only reply before they were too wrapped up in snogging to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided whether I want to expand on this or not yet. But I'm thinking that I may make it into a series. Depends on how my writing muse goes, I suppose.


End file.
